


Not The Pizza Guy

by albyshuckface



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, but i feel like its a bit rushed, hope you like it, i really tried to do good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albyshuckface/pseuds/albyshuckface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt I saw on liamsdunbar’s tumblr; “imagine Brett just skipping town one day deciding he couldn’t deal with it and only Satomi knows where he went but she doesn’t know he’ll ever come back and refuses to tell because he put his truth in her and it’s been months since Liam saw him last then one day he’s binge watching some more Netflix and hears a knock on the door thinking its pizza he yells “one minute.” and when he gets to the door cash in hand there's a dirty Brett smiling at him, “Hey, Li-” and Liam just drops the money hearing it spin around on the floor he hugs Brett grasping his jacket for dear life breathing in the familiar scent as Brett chuckles and hugs him back and when they pull away a teary eyed Liam just goes “never do that again asshole” before smiling and pulling Brett in for another hug and then they stand there till the actual pizza gets there.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Pizza Guy

(Date: April 6, 2014)  
Brett stood at the bus stop, standing in front of Satomi. He had a bag in his hand.

“I’m going away, I’m not sure where I’m going yet but please don’t tell anyone. I’ll be somewhere in California, I will let you know once I get to my destination. Please, tell Liam that I’m okay. I don’t want him to worry. I don’t know when or if I’m coming back. Keep Liam out of trouble, I know how he can be.” Brett hugged Satomi, kissed her forehead and loaded onto the bus. He waved to her as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
-  
(Date: June 6, 2014)  
Satomi received a letter from Brett that read:   
“Dear Satomi, I have made it to Redding, California. I don’t know when I’ll be home, it may be a while from now. Please check up on Liam. I apologize for this being so short. I promise you I’m safe. I miss you.” Satomi sighed and went to find Liam. 

She knocked on Liam’s door and the young teen opened it up. Liam’s hair was disheveled, his eyes had dark bags underneath them and he was only in a big t-shirt. The t-shirt was Brett’s.

Liam looked at her with hopeful eyes. 

“Is Brett back home, yet?” 

Satomi gave him a sympathetic smile.

“No, Liam. He is not and I’m not sure he’ll be coming back. I’m sorry.” Liam’s eyes dropped, filling with tears.

“Please, just go.” He asked quietly and Satomi, nodded, wished him to get better and left.  
-  
(Date: June 6, 2015)  
It’s been a whole year since that day Satomi told Liam he would possibly never see his love again. He barely slept, maybe an hour a week. Liam’s mind was just memories of Brett and him on repeat. He didn’t do out with Scott, or any of the pack. Just told them he wasn’t feeling good.

Today, he was sat on the couch and was binge watching The 4400, the show he used to watch with Brett all the time. They’d cuddle and sit on the same couch; Liam would talk too much and Brett would just listen to him, instead of the show. 

Now, Liam sat alone, curled up under the blanket with Brett’s hoodie on. It was losing his scent, smelling more like Liam and it was making the younger beta more upset. Brett’s side of the bed even smelled more like Liam than it did Brett. Liam stopped sleeping on the bed, he now slept on the couch. 

Brett’s scent used to linger all over the house and Liam, but now it’s barely there. Liam missed the way that the taller male would brush against him, just pass his fingers so lightly over Liam’s neck that it was like a feather. A faint reminder that Brett had been there, leaving a trail of warmth across Liam’s skin it left shivers down Liam’s back. 

Liam fell asleep inhaling the almost gone scent of Brett, the ghost of his hands on Liam’s waist.  
-  
(Date: July 6, 2015)  
Liam had woken up tangled in the sheets of his bed, blue eyes stinging and palms swollen, claw marks in them. He must have had a nightmare again. Liam healed himself and went downstairs.

It’d been two hours since the beta woke, he hadn’t eaten a thing and his stomach growled loudly. He decided to order pizza, being it’s three in the afternoon. Liam hung up the phone and laid down again, tired for once. 

The nightmares came quick in his short nap, the same as always; Berserkers killing Brett. Liam sprung up from the couch, breathing heavily. The doorbell rang and it rippled through his eardrums with a high intensity. Pizza’s here. 

“Coming!” He hollered, probably too loud but Liam didn’t mind. He went to get the money when the doorbell rang again. 

“Give me a minute!” He snatched the money off the table and went to the door, opening it to be hit in the face with such strong, familiar scent. Liam looked up and his eyes landed on Brett.

“Hey, Li-.” Before Brett could finish, Liam tackled him in a hug. His ear rested against Brett’s heartbeat, tears falling down his face. Liam heard the money drop to the floor as he grabbed Brett’s shirt as if Brett would vanish from thin air if he let go. Liam breathed in, not getting enough of Brett. Brett laughed quietly and it was music to Liam’s ears. The taller boy held Liam closely, inhaling his scent and smiling. He missed Liam. 

Liam pulled away first, looking up to Brett.

“Don’t you ever leave me again, asshole.” Liam said, his eyes glistened with tears.

“I won’t, baby. I missed you so much.” Brett smiled, picked Liam up; having him wrap his arms around Brett’s neck and his legs around the other boys torso. Brett kissed Liam with so much love and emotion he had held in the past year. Liam eagerly kissed back. 

Moments later, someone cleared their throat. Brett snickered, setting Liam down and turned around.

“Uh, here’s your pizza. Enjoy.” The pizza guy hurried to leave, smiling at the two. He didn’t even make them pay. 

“Let’s go eat, baby.” Liam grinned and dragged Brett inside. His boyfriend was finally home.


End file.
